Lost and Found
by Kitten With A Tie
Summary: After an earthquake, Plus and Minus are separated. Minus abandoned his sister when she needed him, and he desperately tries to find his sister. Plus, on the other paw, despises Minus and finds a band of rouges, who gladly accept her. But she suddenly realizes that something is very, very wrong with these cats, and it's up to Minus so save his sister.
1. Chapter 1: Seperated

**Meh. Anyway, this is my new story, Lost and Found. Two cats, Plus and Minus, are seperated after a earthquake, and try to find each other.**

**Enjoy. :L **

_**...[xxxx]...**_

**Minus' POV**

_A low rumbling sound rang in Minus's ears, and he _lazily lifted up his head and peered over the low overhang of the den. He flicked his ear and lowered his head again, just as Plus shifted her weight beside him.

He lifted up his head again, his minus necklace brushing the warm stone beneath them. Plus let out a low growl, her tail lashing over the stone beneath them. "I hear something," she warned.

Minus yawned lazily before rolling on his side. "Relax, Plus," he muttered. "I think it's just a storm."

Plus bristled. "_Just _a storm?" She shoved her brother sternly with a paw. Minus groaned and lashed out at her, and Plus dodged the clumsy blow. "Do you think we should hide somewhere else?" Plus asked, peering through the round entrance. Minus yawned again. "Nah. We'd probably have to go to sleep listening to rain pounding the roof."

Plus sighed, trying to flatten her off-white fur and go back to sleep. Her plus necklace hit the stone with a small _clack _which echoed around the cave. She lowered her head, flattening her ears.

_**...[xxxx]...**_

"Minus!" Plus shook her brother, her ears still flattened to her skull. "Minus, wake up!" Minus's green eyes flashed open, and his light gray fur stood on end at the urgency in his sister's voice.

"What is the matter with you?" he growled, getting up and shaking on his paws a little. "The city," Plus cried, "its falling!"

_"What?"_ Minus yowled. Without waiting for an answer, he darted through the entrance, coming to a complete stop as the city, about three tree-lengths away, shook and swayed. The giant buildings let out loud rumbles before falling on each other. The sound of glass shattering screamed in Minus' ears.

The ground shook, and a split raged through the earth. Trees bowed and fell into the hole, throwing up roots and dirt. Smoke and flames rose into the air, tainting the sky a dark grey. "We have to get out of here," Minus yowled above the racket.

Plus paced back and forth. "Through the back!" she ordered, and Minus raced after his sister. Their birthcave seemed to no longer be safe as they bounded over rocky crevices and the large stalgimites that dripped pale grey water with small _plinks._

A light shone at the edge of the cave, and Minus ran past his sister. He exploded out of the cave and into the forest, his ears flattened as the sounds of buildings falling cracked in his ears.

"Minus!" yowled Plus, but Minus swerved around falling trees. He had to leave his sister on her own. Plus kept yowling Minus' name, but he ignored her as he raced into a smoky fog.

He coughed wildly, stumbling through the smoke. He suddenly stiffened as a crackling sound reached his ears. Minus swung his head around to see large orange flames rising up, making the air seem thick.

Embers popped and stung Minus' pelt, and he ran. He jumped onto a log, yet he lost his footing as he slipped on ash. He collapsed onto his side and groaned. He could still smell the flames- the hot, acrid smell burned his throat, and smoke stung his eyes.

Minus struggled to his paws and continued to stumble through the fog, even though the world was spinning around him and the fire was roaring after him. Minus ducked underneath a fallen tree, and winced at the body of a fox.

Its orange fur was matted with blood, and bones jutted out from its spine. Its snout was curled into a snarl, and its glazed over black eyes were full of pain. Blood dripped from its jaw and formed a puddle around its fallen head.

Minus jumped over the body and continued to race through the smoky forest. His feet slipped on the burned ground, and his paws already burned from the walk here.

Belly twisting with pain, Minus collapsed on the ground and let the smoke and ash cover up his dark grey body.

_**...[xxxx]...**_

**I'm pretty sure you all hate Minus now lol.**

**Minus: I was trying to get away!**

**Plus: You could've waited for me :(**

**Yeah... they both got issues. Now, prepare for the next chapter, which will be Plus' POV :3**


	2. Chapter 2: Survival

_**...[xxxx]...**_

**Plus' POV**

_Plus had breathed in _a lot of smoke, but not enough to stop her from running. Her chest heaved, yet she desperatly tried to not breath in the acrid scent of smoke. She could see fire rising from the trees that Minus had fled into, yet she knew better then to go after him. _He abandoned me, _she thought wistfully. _How could he?_

Plus ran into the city, but slowed down to a trot as the broken buildings towered above. Pipes cracked open, and slimy green liquid poured into a puddle. Wires sparkled, sending tiny yellow embers everywhere. Plus leaped onto a car. The windows were smashed in, and a fire hydrant in front of it was broken, and grey water spurted everywhere.

Plus sniffed it suspisciously, and the scent of death hit he like a blow on the nose. The smell was dark and evil, with the tang of life to it. She shuddered a little, and peeked into the windows. A human's face was pressed against the wheel. Blood dripped from its face staining its dark blue jeans. Cuts covered its pink skin, and its dark hair was plastered with blood.

Plus quickly jumped off the car. The sidewalk was cracked and covered with sticky green-black stuff. It smelled vile, and Plus veered off the path and onto the street. There was a large crack in the middle. Plus spotted many human's laying on the ground, broken.

The scent of death hang in the air, making Plus gag and her throat tighten. She ran off the street, crossed the sidewalk, and decided to investigate.

The buildings were no better then any other part of the city. The windows were shattered, and glass was everywhere. Bits of metal hang from the ceiling- sparks emitted from the broken wires, and the smell of smoke and death pushed against Plus' senses.

She wanted to turn and run away, but she ventured farther into the building. She stepped over fallen desks, and soft chairs knocked over and their cushions burned to ashes. Plus jumped on top of a desk when she spotted a spilled water bottle, and lapped it up. She sniffed at the burned desk some more, and found a half-empty bag of chips. Plus was a little hesitant at the salty taste, but they felt good filling her empty belly. Plus sniffed around the desk some more, hoping to find some meat, but she only found a empty pencil box and a burning sheet of paper.

She jumped off the desk and slunk through the building, her ears perked. She managed to find a cusion, and the only thing that was wrong with it was that it was covered with ash and stiff. But Plus found it comfortable, and she lay down on it, exhausted.

_Everything will be better in the morning. _But thing would only get worse.

_**...[xxxx]...**_


End file.
